


Sins of the Grandfather

by flipflop_diva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, Dark Rey, Gen, Hurt, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It’s the fifth time Rey has been back here in as many days, and she feels repulsed at herself. This isn’t who she is — or at least she thinks it’s not. It never used to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lefaym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/gifts).



> Written for Lefaym as part of the Trick or Treat Exchange.
> 
> Lefaym, you had so many amazing prompts! I wish I had time to write you all of them, but this one really stood out to me. It's perhaps not exactly as you envisioned it, but I hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

It’s the fifth time Rey has been back here in as many days, and she feels repulsed at herself. This isn’t who she is — or at least she thinks it’s not. It never used to be. 

Back before she knew the truth about who she was, back before she knew the power she held inside her, she was just a lonely girl wanting to survive. She never set out to be a hero or to save others, but sometimes it happened along the way.

Helping BB-8 that day. Helping others in need. It’s some of the moments of her life she’s most proud of.

Now, though, there is nothing in her actions that she is proud of. There is nothing in her actions that is about helping someone else. Instead it’s all about revenge.

Revenge for Han. For Finn. For Leia. For the hundreds of innocent people who had been caught in his path or the path of his soldiers. Revenge for the torture he put her through when he kidnapped her.

But it is more than that. She knows it is, even if she tells herself it isn’t.

She hates him, not for who he is or what he’s done, but for the simple fact that he is her flesh and blood, and she doesn’t want him to be. She does not want to be related to a monster like him. She wants nothing to do with him. Nothing at all.

But yet, she is here. With him, in this small abandoned ship. No one else is anywhere around. No one will come looking for her. Or him.

So she does what she feels compelled to do, what she hates herself for. She uses the sole power of her mind to hold him to the wall, to choke him. She likes to listen to him scream, and then hear that scream turn to a gasp, as her grip around him gets tighter and the air vanishes from his lungs.

She wants to make him feel like he made others feel — powerless, helpless, vulnerable.

She glares at him as she overpowers him, but she doesn’t speak. She doesn’t want to hold a conversation with him. She just wants him to suffer.

She lets him drop to the floor when she’s had enough, looks at him in disgust. She wants to say she’s through with him, but she knows it’s a lie. She’ll come back here tomorrow, and he will too.

She doesn’t ask why he keeps returning, why he subjects himself to her methods willingly, over and over again. She doesn’t really want to know.

Today, though, unlike all the other days, when she turns to go, his voice stops her. She doesn’t want to hear what he is going to say, but she finds herself freezing in her tracks anyway.

“You’re not any different than me, Rey,” he says. “Vader is part of both of us.”

She throws up outside the ship before she heads back, wipes the sick from her face with her hand and washes the taste away with a sip from her canteen.

She knows he is right. She hates it almost more than she hates herself.


End file.
